At the Bar
by Timmy Manson
Summary: One girl on the road finds a bar, but she also finds something else. YURI LEMON FEMSLASH


"Fuck, it looks like a storm is forming," the girl told herself. She was coming back from a bar in her muscle car. She was blaring Marilyn Manson loudly out of her car speakers when it started pouring.

"FUCK, if it gets any worse it looks like I'm gonna have to find someplace to crash, FUCK," this wasn't her night. Lightening started to strike, and the wind picked up. She was having a really hard time keeping control of her black charger.

Then she spotted a bar farther up the dirt road. "Whooo Hoo," she yelled,"I LOVE BARS!" Her charger skidded in front of the bar before coming to a stop, "Perfect every time."

She was dressed in tight black pants, tall black platform boots, skull bra with a fishnet over, and a ripped up tank top over that. Her hair was black, and shaved mostly all off. On her face she had snake bites and portions of her eyebrow were missing, gauges in her ears,and heavy eyeliner.

"OI, CAN A GIRL GET A SHOT OF JACK DANIEL'S IN THIS JOINT," she called out loudly! "um, excuse me Ma'am, could you lower your voice please," asked the timid bar keep. "NOW WHY IN THE FUCK WOULD I WANT TO DO THAT," she replied. "um, because, we're inside." "Right, that makes a lot of sense... What's your name?"

"um, my name is Lily. And yours Ma'am?" "My name, Harley. Now, how about that drink Lily?" Lily took out a shot glass and brought over the bottle, pouring it for Harley. Harley then grabbed the bottle and took a slug. "You better drink that shot Lily, its no fun to drink alone." "um, i would rather not. You see, I don't drink anymore," replied Lily in a meek tone. Harley quickly pulled out a blade she was hiding and held it up to Lily's neck.

"Now I said, you better drink that shot Lily," repeated Harley. "um, yes Ma'am. Right away Ma'am." Harley smiled, "My name isn't Ma'am. Its Harley, I thought I told you that." "Right, sorry," replied Lily as she downed the shot. "Ish, thats good." Harley had a silly little grin on her face.

"Do you have someplace where I could stay for the night?" "Um, yes. I live upstairs, and I guess you could sleep on the couch. If that's alright with you." "Sounds good. Kinda like a sleepover, and it means I can drink all I want, and you could drink with me. WHOOO HOOOO!" And with that, Harley took another slug, then poured another shot for Lily.

By now, everyone had left the bar, and poor Lily was on her ass, fallen on the floor, she was pretty bombed. Harley was pretty drunk, but not as bad as Lily. "Seems like we should head up." Harley went and locked the doors, and closed up the bar. She then went around behind the bar, looking for Lily.

She found her lying on the floor. She wore red fishnets with orange converse and a short back skirt. On her top she wore a black button up shirt. "Ahhhh, seems my girl has some spice, rawr." Harley growled, then picked Lily up bridal styler and took her up stairs. Lily moaned.

"Are you alright drunky head." Harley giggled, walking into Lily's bedroom. "huhh... your hot..." "Really, you think so. Well, your quite hot too." Harley brought Lily over to her bed, and set her down. "Thanks, sexy." Lily moaned out. "You want more?" Harley questioned. "Always..." "That is soo hot."

And with that said, Harley started to run her hands up Lily's legs, from her calfs, up to her thighs. Lily moaned out, "higher." Harley ran her hands up higher, straddling Lily's legs, grabbing her hipbones with her hands. "ahhhh, please, more," Lily moaned out.

Harley moved up to straddle Lily's hips. She then leaned down and attacked Lily's neck, leaving bite marks everywhere. "Ahhhh," Lily yelled out. Harley then started to take off Lily's shirt with her teeth, nuzzling her breasts when she got there. She then started to grind and roll her hips against Lily's.

"AHHHHHH," Lily screamed out. "Do you like that." asked Harley with a smirk on her face. "Y-YES! M-MORE, P-PLEASE," Lily stammered out. "If you say so." Harley finished taking off Lily's shirt, then started to knead each breast, while leaving more marks on her neck. "o-on my m-mouth, kiss m-me," Lily moaned out.

Harley looked into Lily's eyes as she stuck out her tongue and licked her way up to the other's lips. Harley then kissed Lily passionately. Then she ran her tongue along Lily's lips, asking for entrance. Lily opened her mouth and let out a moan. Harley stuck her her tongue in, searching Lily's moist cavern. Lily continued to moan, wanting more and more. Harley parted the kiss, needing air. She then took off Lily's bra, nibbling on one pert nipple while playing on the other with her hand. She then slid her other hand down Lily's skirt to rub her crotch. "AHHHHHHH," screamed Lily, all this stimulation was driving her wild.

"Talk dirty to my," Harley whispered out sexually. "mhmmmm, your so hot, s-so skilled. p-please, pleasure me." moaned out Lily. Harley switched her mouth to the other nipple and started to rub her crotch faster and finger her through her underwear. "AHHHH, Y-YES !" "What do you want," asked Harley in a sensual tone. "u-um, I w-want you to want me, I need you to need me. Please, I am yours, do whatever you want to me, I want it and need it," Lily stammered out.

"That is sooo sexy. Anything you say?" "Anything" "mhmmm" Harley sat up on Lily. She then took the other girls hands and put them down the own girls underwear. Harley then got up and off the bed, and took off her tank top. She then ran her hands up and down her upper body, lastly cupping her breasts and moaning. She then went down to her pants, sticking her hands inside and touching herself. Lily sat on the bed doing the same thing, watching Harley do this to herself was driving her crazy.

Harley then bent over, taking off her boots, and showing Lily a great view of her boobs. Once her boots were off she stood up straight. Lily whimpered at the loss of the view. Harley giggled as she started to move her hips, slowly sliding down her pants. Once she had her pants off, she rubbed from her thighs up to her crotch, moaning the whole time.

"AHHHH, P-PLEASE," Lily called out. "what," questioned Harley before she started to take off her fishnet shirt. "Why aren't you playing with me, f-feeling me. I want you on me." "Well, since you asked me so nicely. But your going to have to beg." Harley continued to dance, rubbing and touching herself. "p-please, Harley, come and pleasure me..." Harley didn't move. "HARLEY, PA LEEZ COME FUCK ME," Lily shouted. Harley walked over to the bed, and crawled on it over to Lily.

She took off Lily's shoes, and slide off her fishnets. She then licked her way up Lily's legs, nuzzling her crotch under her skirt once she got there. She then pulled the other's skirt down and off, getting it out of the way. Harley then used her teeth to pull off Lily's panties. Lily grabbed her boobs and let out a loud moan when she felt Harley stick her tongue inside her. She used her tongue skillfully, thrusting it in and out, trying to pleasure Lily as best she could.

Meanwhile, Lily was rubbing and kneading her breasts roughly, tweaking her pert nipples. Harley stopped all of a sudden and Lily whimpered at the loss. Harley crawled up the other's body, nibbling and biting the while time. She then reached the others face, kissing her passionately. Sticking her tongue down Lily's throat, she also thrust her fingers inside. Lily moaned into the kiss, sending vibrations through Harley. Harley kept thrusting her fingers into Lily, then sat up, taking off the rest of her clothes. Lily started to drool. Harley then came back down onto Lily, grinding roughly against her. "AHHHH," Lily vocalized, her juices mixing with the woman who was on top of her.

Harley started biting Lily's neck again, leaving marks everywhere. Harley then stroked the other's body, eventually coming to her boobs, which she enjoyed playing with. Lily howled as she reached her orgasm, arching upward. Harley then followed, collapsing ontop of her new lover. "mmhmmmm, that was awesome," Lily uttered. "yeah, you made it so hot," Harley replied with a smile, rolling off. Lily wrapped her arms around the woman next to her and fell asleep. Harley did the same, falling away to dream land.

Lily woke up first the next morning. "huhhh...whaaa... why am I naked. and why is there this woman next to me." She jumped out of bed, shocked, looking for something she could cover herself with. "huh, what's wrong sexy? Don't like what you see." Harley got out of bed, standing there in all her nude glory. Lily blushed hard, trying to keep her eyes on the woman's face, not her chest. "um, what are you doing here?" "aww, that's cute, just like you,"

Harley smiled, "Can you not put two and two together. Your naked. I'm naked. We had sex." Lily ran off to the bathroom and shut herself inside. Harley followed after her, sitting outside against the door. "Well, it did happen, and we both enjoyed it, a lot. And if you can remember great, and if not, we should do it again. You take your time. I'll go open up the bar for you. If you need me, just holler." Harley got up, searching for something to wear, cause her clothes were kinda nasty after last night.

She got dressed in a short skirt and a band shirt, with no underthings on. Harley had been working at the bar for a while, when Lily came down in her work clothes and got behind the bar with her. "Are you ok ?" Harley asked, concerned. "I'm fine," replied Lily in a monotone voice. 'Seems like she might need to be won over a bit. It'll be fun,' Harley thought to herself with a smirk.

She dropped something on the floor, Lily looked over as she bent to pick it up, her skirt lifting up, revealing herself. "Oops," she said as she put her hand behind her to flatten the skirt. Lily blushed hard. Harley went to go put the glass she dropped back and "tripped" falling chest first against Lily. She grabbed Lily's ass to help herself up, then her boobs, trying to regain her balance. "I'm sorry," Harley apologized. She put then glass back and was heading back towards Lily when she fell.

She crashed into her and they both ended up on the floor. Harley took off her shirt, so that she had nothing on her top half, and put her chest in Lily's face. Then she used her leg to rub between Lily's legs. Lily moaned before pushing Harley off of her. Harley who was now lying on the floor, grabbed the other and pulled her on top of her. Harley grabbed Lily's ass again before stroking her thighs and biting her neck. Lily started to moan so Harley covered the woman's mouth in a kiss, so the other people in the bar couldn't hear them. Harley ran her tongue on the other's lips, asking for entrance.

Lily moaned again, opening her mouth, Harley dived in, tasting the others teeth and tongue. Harley's hands started to go up the back of Lily's shirt, undoing her bra. She then flipped them over to she was now on top, and started to take off Lily's top. When that was off, she pulled the bra off with her teeth. Harley started to nibble on the others nibbles, licking all around. She then started roll her hips, grinding against the others leg. Harley moaned onto Lily's breast, using one hand to stimulate the woman's other boob and the other to rub her crotch. When Lily started to moan again, Harley went up and gave her another passionate kiss.

Now both of their groins were being stimulated by the others leg, so Harley continued to grind up against Lily, who now was feeling the same thing. Harley now used both hands to attack Lily's chest, and continued to kiss her, pushing harder. Lily let out a moan, opening her lips, the other stuck her tongue in. Both woman were close. Lily orgasmed first, her body shacking, pushing Harley over he edge.

Harley rolled off, searching for her shirt. She put it on, and brought Lily her clothes, since she was still lying there. Harley started to help the other girl put on her clothes. "Your so cute and sexy," she whispered into Lily's ear before biting it. "Your my AC/DC." Harley grabbed Lily's ass before getting back to work, going around to different tables and picking up empties.

"By the way, Lily! Can I work here?" Harley hollered. "yeah, sure. I bet something can be worked out," Lily replied, smiling over at her new lover.


End file.
